


cat bell

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Boypussy, Catboy! Matt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	cat bell

jackson moved his hand from his boyfriend's soft locks, gently scritching at the older boy's ears. matt thrusted against jackson's pussy through his underwear. 

"j-jackson.." matt gasped. "need y-you so bad."

jackson smirked and took off his underwear, exposing his glistening wetness. matt practically drooled as he scrambled to take off his boxers, whining in anticipation as he did so.

once matt was naked below his waist, he took his cock in his hand and slapped it against jackson's pussy, listening to the younger boy moan softly. 

"pl-please fuck me, matt," jackson whined.

matt slid jackson down on the bed closer to him, then lifted one leg over his shoulder, using his other free hand to hold the fabric of jackson's blue navy hawaiian shirt for stability. 

he thrusted into jackson's pussy, savoring the squelching noises from him entering and how tightly the younger boy's walls clenched around his cock. he slammed inside of jackson like there was no tomorrow, jackson threw his head back and moaned loudly, gripping onto the bed sheets as the older boy fucked into him.

"m-matt, oh god, fuck baby, your c-cock is amazing mmph.." jackson whined as he shakily lifted his hand, scratching matt's ear.

matt moaned, thrusting into jackson faster from the sensation on his sensitive ears. the room was filled with sounds of the two's needy moans and the sound of skin slapping. matt moved the hand that was holding onto jackson's shirt and moved it down to the younger boy's clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves harshly while he pounded mercilessly into him.

"a-ah! f-fuck me.." jackson whimpered, his body began to tremble under matt until he squirted onto matt's shirt, moaning even louder and babbling out swears. matt soon came inside of jackson's stretched out and wrecked pussy. he groaned as he pulled out of the younger boy, his ears twitched and his tail swished behind of him, cum dripping down the slit of his cock as both boys tried to catch their breaths from their orgasms.

matt watched jackson's pussy attempt to clench around nothing before jackson slipped his underwear back on, not bothering to clean out the cum inside of him since he enjoyed the feeling. he pulled matt up beside of him and kissed him gently, then interlocked their legs together and rested his head on matt's chest, matt stroked the back of jackson's head until both boys fell asleep.


End file.
